User blog:Chericola/My thoughts on Henry and the Guardians of the Lost
This was an interesting book to read. I really loved reading about Henry and his life in the 21st century, and also more about Treasure and Pearl. Overall, this book was an enjoyable read, but left more questions than answers, so I hope that Nimmo plans to write a sequel to this book soon. Reading that James died a year ago made me so sad. I really liked him, more than I expected to (since he only appears briefly in'' Time Twister''). I suspected that he'd died when I saw this book open with no mention of him, but I was saddened to see it confirmed later in the story, when Henry recounted how he found and adopted Enkidu. I guess the silver lining is that Henry and James at least got to spend a year together before James' death. I really hope that James at least knew by the end that Paton had found happiness with Miss Ingledew, since the thought that he never got to see Paton get married makes me feel even sadder. :'( So, on to the plot. The plot was intriguing, at least for me. I liked the idea of Henry having to go on the run and find a place where he could start growing again. Twig was irritating with how she acted toward Henry, and I didn't like her much because of it, but I couldn't blame her at all for it. Her husband was killed by a cat, so why wouldn't she be afraid when Henry brings another cat into her and her family's home? She and her kids are some of the last of their kind, and Twig was probably afraid that Enkidu would finish the Shaidi off once and for all. And her kids (except Bramble) all felt the same way. So I don't blame Twig for her behaviour toward Henry. Though it was annoying when Enkidu carried the injured Bramble back to the Littles' House after the rescue of Mark and Twig still ''wouldn't admit that she'd been wrong about Enkidu. I guess only Enkidu's killing the monster cat could convince her that Enkidu wasn't to be feared like she first thought. The plot thread about Henry trying to help Ankaret was nice as well. I'm glad that he convinced Ankaret to go back to Ocean View with him--she'd be happier there than in that horrible orphanage. Ankaret really grew on me in this novel. She's one of my favorite characters. :) I felt really sorry for her when I found out what a horrible second life she had, and how her entire family died during a bombing raid. And she's a pianist! An extremely talented pianist. I think that was partly what endeared her to me so much. That, and the way she kept on tapping her fingers as if she were trying to tap the keys on a piano. I hope she ends up with Henry eventually--from reading the end of ''Guardians of the Lost, it looks like it's headed that way. And I ''really ''hope she ends up going to the Bone Academy! :D I can totally imagine her going there. That's about all I can think of writing now... I'll add more stuff later, when I can think of anything else to write here. :) Category:Blog posts